


Counts for Something

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort, Depression, Gen, References to Depression, Scars, Self Harm Scars, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, references to self harm scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey’s having a bad day, so his brothers and surrogate little sister lay around with him. It makes him a little happier and that counts for something.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Counts for Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing I did in my writing class. Needed a break and a bit of an outlet, so I fixed it up and bit and figured “what the heck, might as well post”.

When Louie goes into their bedroom, he finds Huey laying awake in bed. He’s bundled up in winter blankets, his head the only part of him that’s poking out. His eyes are red and he looks exhausted. 

Louie climbs into bed with him and gets under the blankets too, ignoring Huey’s grunts of protest. 

Huey plays with his sleeves, tugging them up, and tracing his fingers along his skin where he knows the scars run. They look like chains, holding him down, trapping him. 

Louie stops him. He wraps his fingers around Huey’s cold palms and clutches tightly. His hands are warm; they should warm Huey right up. 

After a moment, Huey’s own hands squeeze Louie’s fingers back. It’s weak, but it’s there. That counts for something. 

Dewey comes and joins them later, and so does little Webby. Dewey sprawls out above their heads, pressing an arm to Huey’s back. Webby curls up in Huey’s side. 

Eventually, Huey closes his eyes and drifts to sleep, his breath on Louie’s nose, forehead near Dewey’s chest, a hand on Webby’s small shoulder. 

Louie keeps holding his other hand. Huey smiles a little in his sleep and drools on his pillow. 

That counts for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
